


Club Med for Mutants

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's sent to Club Med for Mutants to look for new recruits for the Hellfire Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Med for Mutants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prozacpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacpark/gifts).



Going to Club Med for Mutants reminded Emma a little too much of her family vacations as a child. Sebastian can probably feel her nose curling as she sees watered-down margaritas and group volleyball. She declines the game, claiming that the boy with the wings has an unfair advantage. Not that Emma couldn't reduce him to a schoolboy sniveling about his lost teddy bear.

She's supposed to be working on new recruits, but she'd rather spend the time working on her tan.

"Mind if I join you?" asks a topless woman with red streaks in her hair.

"Not at all." Maybe recruitment would just come to her.

"I'm Gwen, by the way."

"Emma." She adjusts her sunglasses and looks Gwen up and down. "You're an electro-girl."

"And you're a telepath."

Emma likes this one. Sharp and doesn't play for anyone. She's really tired of incompetent help that gets caught in her hair like bubblegum.

"Vacation," they both say at the same time, knowing that vacation is usually dictated by how much the law is after you. Emma sees Gwen snagging some pretty impressive jewels. With the Frost fortune in her hands, Emma doesn't have to resort to petty theft for her diamonds. Not that Gwen's a petty thief by any means.

"Why aren't you with the others?" Emma nods toward the volleyball game.

"I deflated the ball."

"Nice one."

"I really hate team sports."

"Me too."

*****

Emma returns from her late night swim with a white sarong wrapped around her waist. She managed to avoid hula classes and night snorkeling. The only kind of fish Emma likes is cooked and on her plate.

"Hello, Gwen," Emma says as she steps into the bedroom. "If I were you, I'd take the diamonds over the jade. They're probably worth more."

"I'm not here to take anything from you."

"But you're thinking it." Emma moves closer to her. She knows why Gwen's here, has picked it up from her body language without venturing into her thoughts. Emma places her hand on Gwen's shoulders. "There are so many things that you're interested in taking."

"You can touch me." Gwen pulls back in shock.

Emma grins. "But am I really touching you?" She doesn't need the world. Gwen longs to be touched and Emma can do just so. She always did like a challenge. "Lay down on the bed."

Gwen follows the orders. "Is this real?" she asks and she'll ask again later.

"Does it matter?" Emma climbs on top of Gwen, running her hand over the woman's face. She leans down and kisses her. Gwen tastes of dry martinis and the sweet toffee candies that seem to litter the resort. Her kisses trail down Gwen's body.

Lifting up, Gwen lets Emma tug off her t-shirt and unsnap her bra. Her skirt's easily unhooked and Emma grins at Gwen's lack of underwear. Her hand runs over Gwen's tiny strip of pubic hair. "How? Why?"

"Those are not the important questions." Emma sheds her bikini, not wanting to destroy the illusion. This is not real. She'd be fried if she laid a hand on Gwen. Oh, Gwen was definitely in her room stealing jewels, but now she's lying on Emma's bed. "Tell me how you like it."

Gwen groans when Emma slides two fingers inside her. No ones ever touched her there. She's tight and her voice is high-pitched.

"Relax," Emma says, thumb flickering over Gwen's clit. In reality, Emma's sitting on chair, her fingers pressed against her own cunt. Here, she tastes Gwen's mouth again.

And Gwen does relax. She becomes greedy as Emma adds another finger, fucking her roughly. Her breath rapid in Emma's ear.

"Come for me, electro-girl," Emma whispers against Gwen's neck. "Just for me." At heart, Gwen's a good girl and she orgasms, hips bucking against Emma. Emma gives a little moan as her own wave of pleasure rushes through her body. She stays for a moment, on top of Gwen, kisses her once, and then stands up.

The illusion melts away, but Gwen's far too sated on the bed to notice at this point. Emma collects her jade before she hears Gwen rustling. "You should probably leave. I don't think I'll be doing that again." No, Emma's not taking this one home to Sebastian. Gwen's not as cut out for crime as she thinks she is.

There's a heavy blush on Gwen's cheeks. "Thank you," she says and she means it. She feels her pockets, patting them as if she's lost something.

Emma holds up the heavy jade earrings. "These are mine, not yours." She walks towards the balcony, leaving Gwen behind. Emma always did enjoy a night view of the ocean and she thinks that perhaps she'll go for another swim.


End file.
